finnfearanislesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Finnféaran
This is a timeline of Finnféarans history, recording its most important events. Prehistory Mesolithic Era * first humans * hunter and gatherer culture * stone tools found Neolithic Era * first evidence of agriculture * building of Stone circle on Skarn * population drop * first houses and villages set up Bronze Age and early Iron Age * Barrows built * first bronze mines * iron tools found (imported) Travelers in antiquity * Pytheas possibly sees isles Early Historic Period 100 A.D * Druids move to isles (Demetrius of Tarsus) 200 A.D * first settlers from scotland (craonaith) * building of breach towers 300 A.D * trees cut down for greater agriculture * fall of romans in scotland * first signs of divide between Scots and Norse * first longhouses built * warm period (evidence of fig growing) * start of Craonaith clans * Start of meetings of Things in the Thingstead * petty kings * building of Heathen Hofs * growth of Chieftans power within the isles Early Middle Ages 400 A.D * influx of germanic migration * Fabien the Hermit born 500 A.D * first hill forts built * christianity sets up on isles (druids exilsles) * invaded by vikings * new chieftains * men leave to go on viking raids to britain * women have greater say in politics etc Viking Age 800 A.D * part of the kingdom of the isles 900 A.D * unification of Norway 1000 A.D * introduction of Christianity outside of monastery (building churches) * wool trade improves Scotish connections with craonaith Conflict with Norway 1100 A.D * Chieftans pledge allegiances to Norway and scotland 1200 A.D * Split from norway during civil war * monastery greatly expanded using Order of Solomon's Temple funds 1266 A.D * Invasion from scotland * still independent but pledge allegiance to scotland only * increase trade in Hanseatic League 1300 A.D * More influence from scottish culture 1415 A.D * Becomes part of Scotland Hansa era 1500 A.D * Used as a base for smugglers 1650 A.D * pirates use islands as base in europe * Castles built to deter pirates British era 1707 A.D * Act of Union, Finnfearan becomes part of UK * Trade with germanic countries dries up and causes mass unemployment 1790 A.D * Vakt Lighthouses start being built Napoleonic wars 1800 A.D * defences built to counter Napoleonic forces * prison built * herring fishing booms * major infrastructure built 1860 A.D * herring shoals diminish * cold era (1860-80) * Sameria Corporation buy Bas Rock Late Victorian and British revival 1870 A.D * Sameira Asylum built * Williams Gear and Steam Company founded 1880 A.D * Town Stanley Built 1890 A.D * large exodus to USA/Cananda * increase in Norwegian migration and Norwegian culture 1910 A.D * WW1 defences built Inter War 1932 A.D * Misster Tom Swift starts first killing WW2 1939 A.D * WW2 defences built 1942 A.D * invaded and captured by Nazis * harbours destroyed to stop being used by Germans * light railways built 1944 A.D * Liberated Post War 1952 A.D * williams gear factory reopened * HNLMS Parel van Azië Wrecks 1958 A.D * RAF base built on Craonaith to counter soviets (english electric lightnings) * zoo temporarily reopened on site of old prison * Last Patient moved from Sameira Asylum 1960s * tourisms moves abroad * zoo closes 1980s * Drug smuggling 1990s * raf base changed to public airport * tourism focuses on conservation and history 21st Century 2018 * Nick steward and Jason Warneke become hosts of Community Hour =